Forever
by Lost Inside
Summary: Robin and others have been taken to a lab and the scientists are very abusive. Will they make it out alive? One-Shot New Chapter to answer reviwes.
1. Forever

Well This is just some stupid one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song 'Me Against the World', Simple Plan, or Teen Titans.

_This story is dedicated to:_

_**NightBolts101**_

_**Everclueless**_

_**and**_

_**Lost In Destiny**_

_I hate it here! I miss the Titans. BB, Raven Cy and Starfire. Starfire. Starfire Starfire Starfire Starfire Starfire._

_Robin _

Robin wrote in the stupid journal he _had _to write in. He didn't question why he had to write in it. All they said was that if they didn't bad things would happen. He already had bad things happen to him in the past 3 days. Whipped, Electracuted, burned, and scratched. Just to name a few. But one question was always plaguing (Sp?) his mind. Why weren't the other Titans here? Over and over it went through his head.

"Robin!" One of the many scientists called.

"WTF do you want!?!" He yelled back form the dirty cell he was in. (Yeah I don't want to write what the whole WTF thing)

"GET OUT HERE!!!" He (The scientist) yelled, obviously angry, acctually furious would be a better word.**  
**

"OUCH!!!" He yelled. And every single person in that (BIG) building could have heard it. He knew wax hurt but try having it mixed with rose thorns and going on to the back of your leg.  
"That should teach you to behave the way you did." The scientist said.

Robin limped back to his cell.

"Break! Let those idiots out of their cells!" A guard shouted.

"Speedy? Is that you?" Robin asked the masked hero.

"Yeah. What did they do to you?" Speedy asked worrying about his friend.

"Rose thorns plus hot wax equals ow."

"Owww." He replied.

"Hey Robin. And uhh?" Static said. (I'm new at watching that show so they'll be kinda OOC)

"Speedy. And you are?"

"Static Shock."

"Hi." Speedy said. Shaking both their hands.

"We have to get out of here. We're going to end up dead." Robin said urgently.

"You're right." Static said.

"Yeah." Speedy stated, "But we need a plan."

"Leave it to me." Robin said, a plan already formulating in his head.

"I have another question though." Static said. "Why us?"

"Your right. Why us?"

Robin closed his eyes and thought. "Did any of your parents die?"

"Yeah." Speedy and Static said in unison.

"My dad did." Speedy said.

"Mom." Static said.

"Both. So that means....That must be what we all have in common." Robin said triumphantly.

_Three Days Later_

"Look all we have to do is have someone distract the guards while the rest of us run for it." Robin said during Break.

"But whose the distraction? It's suicidal." Static said.

"I am." Robin announced.

"Why!?! No!" Speedy yelled than quickly covered his mouth.

A guard looked pver their way but turned to look back to his partner. "Because I can't let my friends die because I'm being selfish."

"Good luck man." Static Shock said gievingly.

Beast Boy ran over to them. "Guys? What are you doing here?" He aked. He had many scratches on his face. A burn through his uniform and multiple puncture wounds.

"Ouch BB. That looks painful. Who died?" Robin stated.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Which one of your parents died?" Robin asked forwardly.

"Both. Why?"

"That's why you're here." Static Shock said instantly.

"Also. We're going to get out. _You _guys are getting out." (You should know who said that) Robin said seriously.

"What about you?"

"I'm a distraction. Now go. NOW!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy, Speedy, and Static Shock ran. The others there following.

Robin got into fighting postion. _I hope this works _he thought. "Hiyaah!" He yelled as the battle began.

Lasers **(A/N: Fired by Losers) **were fired at him. One hit him in the leg as he kicked a guard. He screamed in agony. "Bye guys...." He whispered as he ran into the guard who fired at him. He was shocked by five guards at the same time. He fell. Dead.

**(A/N: This is sad. No he's not coming back)**

One hundred guards caught up with the others. "We're not gonna make it." Beast Boy said.

"Which means Robin didn't either." Speedy said.

Someone behind him yelled loudly, "Then We'll Be With Him!"

They all stood their ground. Every guard fired lasers. All the heroes fell. One by one.

_One Year Later_

Every hero had finally been found and buried. The town had a cemetary dedicated to the heroes. Over the sign that said, '_Our Heroes Who've Died To Protect Us' _, The town had put a gold plque that said:

_'You've died protecting us. _

_We will never forget you.'_

They'd alsomade a wall, that was black, and it said all the names of the heroes that had died that day.

Starfire walked over to Robin tombstone. She put a single red rose that had a tag on it that said five words: _I will love you forever._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end. I hope you liked it. My first story that has character death in it. This story was inspired by the song 'ME AGAINST THE WORLD' by Simple Plan.


	2. Aeview Answers

OK I _had _to reply to your reviews!

**hekatie**: Bows Thank you! Maybe I'll try that...Hmmmmmm Anyway thanks so much! Your very nice!

**NightBolts101: **Why wouldn't I dedicate it to you!?! Your stories rock! And I hate having all my stories happy and brightsville. Everybody should write at least one. If all your stories end up with happy endings everybody's gonna know what happens.

**Blackshield: **eh I'm inaccurate. I know some of it was tacky but thats okay. I started it a long time ago as a song-fic but I didn't like the song with it. And they were testing everything on them,. Medicine, food, anything new.

**Blackfire-the-best: **Another one-shot's in the process. (Inside info!) It's called Proposal so thatmight give you a big clue about it. Sorry it was confusing.

**KelseyAlicia: **I did. Did you mean that you didn't like it or what?

**KatGirl123: **LOL I think everyone has those days. I dont think anyones (so far) almost cried. I've criend for a story though. Dumb Slade...Excuse me.... Takes out bazooka Got to go find Slade. Sees Slade along with scientists from the story Oh know you dont! Fires bazooka mulitple times Slade you need to Die!!! God!

Throws all reviews Linkin Park, Evanescence, Trapt, and Green Day CDs. Sees a Hilary Duff one Diiie! Takes out bazooka Mwahahaha Blows CD up HAHAHA!!!


End file.
